1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an overcharge/overdischarge detection apparatus, an overcharge/overdischarge detection circuit, and a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly to a overcharge/overdischarge detection apparatus, overcharge/overdischarge detection circuit, and a semiconductor apparatus for controlling charge/discharge of a secondary battery
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack using lithium-ion batteries is mounted as a power source for mobile devices, for example, mobile phones. The lithium-ion battery has its life-span excessively shortened when subjected to, for example, overcharge, overdischarge, overcurrent, and/or short circuiting. In order to protect the lithium-ion battery from, for example, overcharge, overdischarge, overcurrent, and/or short circuiting, a protection circuit is mounted thereto (See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-59467)
The conventional battery pack, however, is not provided with a function of detecting leakage of the battery. Therefore, in a case where the battery has a leakage (e.g. electrolyte leakage), the battery is continued to be used without noticing the leakage. Such progression of leakage may lead to problems, for example, an apparatus main body being adversely affected by leaking electrolyte.